


Robert Loves to Play

by JamesJenkins9



Category: 2020 presidential election - Fandom, Original Work, Political RPF
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Ejaculate, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fingerfucking, Gen, Hand Jobs, High School, Hot, I'm so sorry for this, Implied Sexual Content, Inauguration 2021, Lust, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Joe Biden, Moaning, Orgasm, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, RPF, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Short, Teasing, Teenagers, Underage Sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Robert "Hunter" Biden II has a solo anal stretching adventure in the shower the morning before the big day.
Kudos: 1





	Robert Loves to Play

Robert "Hunter" Biden II loves to Play...  
  
He especially loved to play in the shower... he’s been doing it since he was 12.  
  
It started with **Crayola** markers and then an electric toothbrush...  
  
As he matured, Hunter grew bolder and decided to reach for new **epic** thrills...  
  
Hunter’s 14-years-old, a natural brunette, clear skin with a fine ass. On this morning, he had been doing some _exercising_ in his room...stretching out his tight hips and thighs. After a little bit of stretching, Hunter began to feel turned on... he grabbed his ample hard on and squeezed it a little bit... and decided to head for the shower (even though his exercise session had barely started).  
  
Time for a different kind of _exercise_...  
  
Hunter brought a small vibrator and some lotion... actually, **Stroke 29** lotion that he loved because it smells good, making him feel relaxed, and caused the teen’s body relax too.  
  
In the bathroom, Hunter looked for a few more things he need... some bottles of various sizes, he got three plastic ones.  
  
He stripped out of his black _Nike_ PJs and grabbed a hand mirror... Hunter squatted over it and gazed at his perfect ass and tight little hole. His ass was already starting to glisten with wetness.  
  
Getting into the shower, Hunter enjoyed the hot water relaxing his body. After squeezing his nipples, a bit, he grabbed a dollop of the **Stroke 29** lotion and lubed up his ass, just sliding a little onto his ass. His finger lingered there and massaged his puckered hole while gingerly stroking his length.  
  
Hunter turned the water facing towards him and began to play... first his fingers, just penetrating his ass but he knew what he really wanted.  
  
The teen’s hungry ass was already starting to relax... Hunter grabbed another dollop of lotion and massaged it in, just poking his finger inside. It felt so _liberating_ to open his tight little ass simultaneously _choking the chicken_.  
  
Hunter started to massage it more and more until he could easily slide one finger in. It was hungry for more and soon two fingers could fit in perfectly.  
  
 _In and out, In and out_... Hunter breathed as he looked over and grabbed the smallest bottle. A travel shampoo he had picked up on his last vacation before the COVID-19 pandemic. He smeared some cream on it and started to position it into his anxious hole. With some resistance, Hunter was able to slide it in. He wiggled it up and down as his ass stretched to fit it... It wasn't enough though.  
  
Next Hunter looked for the right medium-sized bottle. _Guess I really should buy some more toys but... will do that later…_ he thought before getting back to business.  
  
He found one that should work, it was almost twice the size of the last one. Hunter opened his small hole with two fingers again and again and applied more cream. He squatted down and began to work the medium blue bottle up into his ass. This one could barely fit... but it felt so fucking good!  
  
Hunter’s sphincter was stretching hard... This bottle was a little bigger than an average dildo, although not as long. He pushed it in again then removed it, feeling his ass gape loosely around his two fingers as a great ache shook his dick. Hunter pushed them in and out and then a third, feeling how spacious his asshole had become. He used two fingers from each hand to see how far his ass could stretch now... just imagining how much he'd love a dildo inside it.  
  
The boy’s ass and cock were leaking juice all over at this point... Hunter got his black vibrator out and pushed it into his gaping hole easily and then into his still tight ass. He turned it on and pushed it into himself while holding two fingers inside my ass, while his free hand kept up its strokes.  
  
This could only satisfy Hunter for so long because he knew what he wanted... more ass stretching. The final bottle was much larger, a thick hair conditioner bottle. Hunter continued to open his ass with his fingers until all four could fit, just barely. Plunging them in and out, the teen’s ass began to gape much more than it ever had before. He couldn't wait to see how much bigger he could make it.  
  
Hunter turned the thick conditioner bottle upside down and began to squat over it... he lined it up to his now looser hole and began to slowly try to sit on it. His gaped butt still couldn't take it. The boy grabbed a huge dollop of the lotion and kept it in his fingers until they were pushed deep up into his ass, trying to not spill any until they were deep inside. Hunter lubed up as much of the space as he could, feeling some of the cream ooze out of his open ass. It oozed out onto the bottle. Again, Hunter squatted down, after stretching it a little more with his fingers.  
  
Finally, the bottle popped in. Hunter’s sphincter was stretched as tight as could be and he moaned out loud as he finally began to feel full. This bottle was much larger than a dildo, larger than anything that had ever been inside him before. Hunter started slowly squatting down and then up and down, trying to stretch himself even more. He began to ride it slowly... feeling his insides stretch around it and start to relax.  
  
Hunter was able to get about 5 inches deep in his hole and it was about as big around... and he began to ride up and down, picking up speed as he got closer to cum. Astounded, he couldn't believe he was fucking himself so hard with this big ass bottle.  
  
Enjoying himself 100% Hunter pulled the big bottle all the way out just to feel his ass gape open. He turned and bent down, doggy style in the shower, turning the shower head towards him again... Next, he grasped his ass cheeks and spread himself, letting the shower spray into his now loose hole. Hunter’s dirty hole tried to pucker closed but still couldn't and the hot water splashed and lapped at his cock and into his now dilated ass.  
  
Hunter shoved the largest bottle in one last time, hard. Forcing it into him as his once tiny hole stretched to take it... he sunk it in and then pushed it out with a thud. Hunter turned around again and reached for the medium bottle. Now it slid easily inside of him. There was no resistance at all. Strangely enough it felt tiny.  
  
Smirking, he shoved it in, no lube + grabbed his vibrator. _Time to DP_... the vibrator on his balls and G spot as the boy’s abused ass tried to hold this bottle.  
  
He pumped the vibe in and out of himself, moaning again as Hunter began to shake. He came violently, his dick spasming and ass pushing the bottle out of it... A layer of cock juice and cream came out with his manhood (making the new president’s grandson dream of when he'd get some real ass on his big dick).  
  
Once Hunter stopped spasming, he began to finish his shower. There was barely any hot water left at this point, so he quickly cleaned up... wiped the bottles down, then dried them, and put them all away. He toweled off slightly and then squatted over the small mirror again... his poor ass was stuck gaping... It would flex and try to close but was still left about two centimeters open. His dick still bright pink from the mind-blowing excitement.  
  
Hunter rubbed a little more cream on his tired asshole to help it calm down... first with one finger around it, then two fingers sunk into it just a little. He fucked them in and out... Watching in the mirror, it gaped again as he pulled them out. All Hunter could think about was how big it had stretched and how much he wanted to shove more things inside of it. He was missing longer _private time_ and he knew he'd have to do something about that soon after the inauguration.  
  
The boy pushed three fingers in again and pulled them out, admiring his loose gape... imagining how easily he would be able to get his hole fucked now.  
  
Hunter finished drying off and got ready to dress for the momentous day... dreaming of the next time he would open his ass again.

**Author's Note:**

> The events depicted in this story are fictitious. It in no way resembles reality or should be considered by anyone a reflection of Robert Hunter Biden II’s sexual behavior. If it is not permitted to read erotic fiction where you are, please stop reading now. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Am using his middle name because I like it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
